Weasleyn perhealbumi
by chitaur
Summary: Weasleyn perheen albumista kuvia. Ei ihan raapalemitassa. Samanlainen tulossa myös Malfoyn suvusta, se raapalemitassa. Kannattaa seurailla finissä ja täällä nähdäkseen milloin tulee.


Tämä kuva on selvästi vanhempaa tuotantoa. Molly ja Arthur seisovat onnellisina käsi kädessä ja katsovat toisiaan lumoutuneena. Rouva Weasley on kuvassa luultavasti hyvin tuore rouva, ja hänen tuore aviomiehensä pitää kättään naisen vatsalla, jossa perheen ensimmäinen poika luultavasti majailee. Nainen on vielä kaunis ja nuori, mutta selvästikin löytänyt jo tyylinsä, hääpuvun sijaan hänellä on yllään oranssi, varmasti omaa tuotantoa oleva mekko sekä lämpimin värein kudottu neuletakki, joka ulottuu lähes häntä polviin. Arthurilla taas on yllään ministeriön virkakaapu, joka kielii ylpeydestä virkaansa kohden. Hän on varmasti vastikään aloittanut ministeriössä.

Lauma punapäitä seisoo kuvassa onnellisena hymyillen, katsoen kameraan kotitalonsa pihalla . Se ei ole kuitenkaan täysin onnistunut, kaikki eivät katso kertaakaan samanaikaisesti oikeaan suuntaan. Kaksoset näyttävät pupunkorvia vuorotellen toistensa päiden päällä, ja rouva Weasley valittaa milloin kenellekin. Billille luultavasti hiuksista, Charlielle lohikäärmeenliekkien tummentamista vaatteista. Kuvasta välittyy kuitenkin onnellinen perhe. Taustalla näkyy laskevan auringon valaisema Kotikolo värjäytyneenä entistäkin oranssimmaksi.

Seuraavaan kuvaan on ikuistettu perhe Egyptissä. Kuva on mustavalkoinen, mutta siitä voi arvata perheen olevan sama. Kirkkaanoranssit hiukset lähes näkyvät värillisinä kuvassa, luoden vain pienen kontrastin taustalla siintäviin pyramideihin ja kuumuudessa kangastuksia luovan hiekkaan. Kaikki vilkuttavat kuvaajalle, ja nuorimmaisen pojan olkapäällä keikkuu rotta. Ainoa tyttö taas on piiloutuneena äitinsä selän taakse, ja kurkkii ajoittain sieltä ujosti kohti kameraa.

Toiseen Egyptistä otettuun kuvaan on ikuistettu poika, jonka olkapäällä aiemmin keikkui rotta sekä hänen isänsä. Lämpimänväriseen neuletakkiin pukeutunut isä pitää ylpeänä kättään poikansa hartioilla. Poika on pukeutunut kirkkaanpunaiseen Kadlein kanuunoiden T-paitaan. Tämän ilme näyttää enemmänkin kärsivältä, ja hän vilkuilee päälakensa suuntaan; rotta on väistänyt isän kättä olkapäältä pään päälle. Pojan ilmeelle ei kuitenkaan voi kun nauraa, silmät suoraan ylöspäin suuntautuneena ja suu mutrussa hän muistuttaa hyvin paljon Draco Malfoyn sekä professori McGarmiwan risteytystä.

Kaksi identtistä, oransseihin kauluspaitoihin pukeutunutta poikaa katsoo kameraan ylpeä hymy naamallaan. Taustalla siintää poikien hiusten värillä sävytetty, liilaa ja vihreää seurakseen saanut rakennus. Weasleyn welhowitsit, kuva mainostaa. Pojat näyttävät samalla esimerkkejä tuotteistaan saaden taustalle kerääntyneen yleisön vuoroin nauramaan ja vuoroin kirkumaan. Kuvan lopussa pojat jättävät esittelemänsä tuotteet kadulle ja kävelevät itse sisään. Kadulla alkaa välitön tappelu siitä, kuka saa tuotteet omakseen.

Kyseessä on selvästi virallinen kuva yhdestä perheen pojista. Hontelo poika katsoo kameraan tuima, selvästi hyvin harjoiteltu ilme naamallaan. Päällään nuorella miehellä on taikaministeriön virkakaapu, jonka alta saattaa juuri ja juuri erottaa oranssin villapaidan. Aivan kuvan loppupuolella kamera zoomaa pojan kaavussa kiiltelevään hopeiseen virkamerkkiin. "Taikaministerin ylempi erikoisavustaja Percy Weasley", nopea ehtii juuri lukea hopealaatasta ennen kuvan alkamista alusta.

Kameraan katsoo onnellisena pitkähiuksinen mies morsiamensa kanssa. Hänen vierellään poseeraava nainen on niin lumoava, että hän ei voi olla vain ihminen, naisessa täytyy verrata muutakin kuin ihmisverta. Molemmat hymyilevät suuren, ranskalaistyylisen hääteltan ulkopuolella. Taustalla siintää Kotikolo. Ilta on juuri pimenemässä, ja ilmasta roikkuvat lyhdyt luovat tunnelmaa taustalla tanssivien, juhlakaapuihin pukeutuneiden velhojen keskelle taivaan värjäytyessä tummanpunaiseksi.

"Hyvää joulua Romaniasta", toivottaa seuraava kuva. Kuvassa suuri joukko velhoja tainnuttaa suurta unkarilaista sarvipyrstöä lohikäärmeen villiinnyttyä. Velhojen saatua lohikäärmeen tainnutettua, yksi heistä juoksee kameran luo ja hymyilee. Kyseessä on ilmiselvä Weasley, hän on hieman vantterampi, ja lihaksikas, mutta punaiset hiukset paljastavat hänet. Miehen huulilta voi erottaa hyvän joulun toivotuksen ennen kuvan alkamista alusta.

Tässä kuvassa poseeraavat aiemmissa kuvissa nuorena näyttäytynyt tyttö sekä selvästi sukuun kuulumaton poika yhdessä vauvan kanssa. Tyttö on muuttunut nuoreksi aikuiseksi, ja poika hänen vierellään on samaa ikäluokkaa. Parilla on päällään hyvin jästimäiset vaatteet, ja heidät on kuvattu synkähköön ja nuutuneeseen huoneeseen. Pariskunnan kasvoilla on kuitenkin onnelliset hymyt jälkikasvun johdosta, ja äänettömästä kuvasta ei ilmene vauvan rääkymistä. Arpiotsaisen pojan ja oranssipäisen tytön vauvasta saattaa kuitenkin jo nähdä yhden piirteen, josta tietää tämän syntyneen Weasleyn sukuun. Jo muutaman päivän ikäisenä vauvalla on kirkkaat, oranssit hiukset.

Viimeisessä kuvassa on suuri joukko ihmisiä selvästi hyvin vanhojen herra ja rouva Weasleyn ympärillä. Kaikki seitsemän Weasleyn lasta ovat kuvassa mahdollisine puolisoineen, ja eturivissä hymyilevät lukuisat, eri-ikäiset lapset. Osan hiukset ovat sukuun kuuluvasti kirkkaan oranssit, osan tunnistaa sukuun vain kasvonpiirteiden perusteella. Kaikki katsovat enemmän tai vähemmän kameraan, hymyillen kilpaa korkealla taivaalla kesäpäivän merkiksi paistavan auringon kanssa.


End file.
